Gwen Stacy
"I'm losing it! She was my everything!" - Peter Parker about how much he misses Gwen Gwen Stacy is a character in Marvel Comics and a recurring character in the Spider-Man franchise. She is one of Spider-Man's love interests, and is known for being the first love interest to die in comic book history. Three versions of Gwen have appeared in HISHE: a version from Spider-Man 3 (played by Bryce Dallas Howard), a version from The Amazing Spider-Man 1 ''and ''2 (played by Emma Stone), and a version from Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (voiced by Hailee Steinfeld) who doubles as the Spider-Woman of her reality. Biography How Spider-Man 3 Should Have Ended Bryce Dallas Howard's Gwen is seen trying to not fall off a building and screams for help, to her father's wonder. Stan Lee angrily tells him that she is trying not to fall to her death and that he should try to show some concern. How The Amazing Spider-Man Should Have Ended During her father's death, Spider-Man promises him that he wouldn't see Emma Stone's version of Gwen anymore to make sure she's safe. At class, she notes, "Don't make promises you can't keep," but Peter adds that these are the best promises that can, much to Gwen's anger. At the Super Café, Peter explains that he was just trying to be sweet to his girlfriend and she might get over it. Batman reminds Peter that he made her suffer alone with her father's death. Spider-Man then nervously questions if she'll get over it. How The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Should Have Ended During graduation, Stone's Gwen makes a speech about how everyone will lose someone important in their lives and that's okay because they're graduating. But one day, everyone will inevitably die, even women, foreshadowing her death. An angry Stan Lee then points out that she gave a spoiler. Later, as she kisses Peter, she asks him what's he's thinking about. He responds, "Your dad," to her anger. After Peter's fight with Harry, Peter tries to save Gwen from falling, but she dies anyway. Overcome with grief, nearing insanity, he goes to the Super Café and forces Superman to reverse time so she can be alive again. In the new timeline, she explains that they're moving to London and embraces Spider-Man. How Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Should Have Ended Spider-Gwen is first seen undercover at Brooklyn Visions Academy. When she laughs at Miles Morales's joke, she is called out by Miss Calleros due to not really being a student and glitches out, much to her classmates' awe. Later, Spider-Gwen joins the Spider-Gang and is seen with the Kingpin's minions webbed up. When Miles is in his bed listening to music, Gwen visits him and takes him to the Super Café, where he begins a potential romance with her by doing the shoulder touch. How Spider-Man: Far From Home Should Have Ended Appearances How Spider Man 3 Should Have Ended (Howard) How The Amazing Spider Man Should Have Ended (Stone) How The Amazing Spider Man 2 Should Have Ended (Stone) How Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Should Have Ended (Spider-Gwen) Gallery MV5BNTE0NzI5MGItOTljZi00ZGZjLWIxMGYtODc3YTNhMTcyMWQwXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMjg2MTMyNTM@. V1 .jpg How spider-man into the spider-verse should have ended t.jpg|Spider-Gwen (third to left). Gwen is at Miles' classroom.jpg Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Females